


The Rift

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been at ends long before Draco was enlisted as a Death Eater. Lucius obsession destroyed their love, creating a rift between them, and ultimately ruined them all.





	The Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer** : Rowling’s playground, I’m just playing in it.

**The Rift** :

_ Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy _

\-----------------------

Most people think that a rift was cut between Lucius and Narcissa Black when their son Draco became a Death Eater. However, the rift began much longer ago, before Draco had even been conceived.

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were engaged in Lucius’ seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Narcissa’s fifth year. Narcissa was the youngest of three Black family daughters, and the prettiest and favored. Although Bellatrix made her family proud, it was she who was revered to uphold the Black family line best. Bella may have married a Pureblood, but she had no intentions of producing an heir. She was too selfish and too devoted to Voldemort’s cause to be able to bare a child. Andromeda’s outrageous behavior was followed by Sirius’ abrupt departure from the family. The Black family was beginning to lose its status and reputation. Everyone depended on Narcissa, for the sake of the family reputation. 

This was how she found herself with Lucius Malfoy. He was money, he was reputation, and he was good looking. She would never have to worry about anything: Lucius would take good care of her and their children. This was all she needed to know. On the plus side, she loved him.

Two years she spent, writing diligently to her beloved and spending her vacations with him. After his graduation, she noticed a change. He was becoming an avid follower of Voldemort, a dark wizard who was quickly rising to power. Lucius became more sallow and morose. While the Black family firmly supported Voldemort’s beliefs, nobody had avidly been apart of it; except for Bellatrix and Regulus, later on. The Blacks normally opted to stay out of such matters, support it but don’t be involved. That way, no harm is done to themselves in the long run.

Narcissa had no qualms against Voldemort’s beliefs; she was a firm believer in the sense that the Black family blood should not be tainted. It was the eradication of Muggles that she thought was ridiculous. No, she had not intention of associating with Mudbloods, but she didn’t believe that meant they deserved to be exterminated. Thus, she paid no heed to the warning signs of Lucius’ new obsession.

It wasn’t until she graduated and married Lucius that she discovered his secret: he had become a Death Eater. Narcissa was furious; this was what began the rift.

“How could you, Lucius? Don’t you realize what you’re doing?! You’re putting our family at stake!” she argues, almost losing her composure. So far, she had never lost her rigid demeanor, but this scared her because she knew what was at stake: her life and her unborn son’s.

He didn’t get it then, and he never understood it later. This only widened the rift, leaving her estranged from Lucius, wary of where his actions would lead her.

After Draco had been born and the Dark Lord reduced to nearly nothing, Narcissa thought she could breathe again. They were safe now, with Voldemort gone, most of his followers in Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic held them in high esteem and she was safe. Most of all, Draco was safe. He would grow up in peace.

The rift had begun to heal, but not completely before the Dark Lord’s return. She knew Lucius was not in the Lord’s good graces, for he had the money and resources to find him; yet he never sought him out. 

Narcissa had been right to worry; their son had been enlisted to the Death Eater ranks. Draco’s enlistment split the rift right back open into a gaping crevice, emulating her chest. Her heart was broken. In tears, she ran to Severus Snape for help in saving her son. She didn’t care if Bellatrix objected, her son meant more to her than Voldemort. She needed to know he would be safe.

“This is entirely your fault!” she accused, shaking with rage.

She knew Draco felt he had to live up to his father’s expectations, and she knew Lucius was using their son as a pawn in Voldemort’s game so that he could reap the benefits, and be in his good graces again.

“You disgust me,” she uttered, repulsed by her husband. Narcissa no longer even knew if she could call him that anymore.

Their manor became the hub of Death Eater activity, and they were imprisoned in their own home. Maybe she had been fighting for the wrong side all along. All that she had thought would keep her safe only endangered her further, from both sides of the spectrum.

Draco did not fulfill his entitled job, and Lucius, her rotten bastard of a husband, failed his job as her provider and protector.

The rift swallowed their love, and she found herself alone.

\-------------

**A/N** : _Random idea that popped into my head, thought I’d type it out and post it. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
